


Filthy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_may_madness, Face-Fucking, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Come Swapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “I won’t let go until you do.” and ‘snowballing’ from Day 20 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/36343.html)

Bill is in heaven.

There’s a talented mouth on his cock and a gorgeous thick prick in his mouth as he leans back against the headboard. He can hear Remus, kneeling between his legs, stroking his cock with fast slick sounds. Sirius’s hands are fisted in Bill’s hair, pulling him onto his cock. Remus’s hand is on his balls, squeezing almost uncomfortably, keeping him on the edge. It’s the most exquisite agony.

Remus’s mouth leaves Bill’s cock, a hand coming up to stroke it instead as he speaks. “That’s it, Bill, suck that cock. I want to see him come.” Remus’s voice is gravelly, yet he eagerly swallows Bill down once more.

Sirius chuckles, “I won’t let go until you do, Remus.”

Bill moans around Sirius’s prick, bucking his hips towards Remus’s mouth, but he pulls away again.

“How about I make Bill come first? Make him empty himself into my mouth. Do you want to taste him? We could share…”

“Fuck, _yes_ …” Sirius groans, thrusting faster, deeper into Bill’s mouth. “Come on, Bill, come into that pretty mouth. I want my tongue in there, licking your come from him.”

It’s so filthy, so _perfect_ ; Bill can’t help but obey.


End file.
